Rules
'Basic Rules' On this wiki, there are a number of rules in order to prevent users from being discriminated against. These are the basic rules. Please read the advanced rules in the subsequent sections. *Be kind to others. Do not make edits which contain rude remarks towards your fellow players. If you are writing down a true story in which another player is being unkind, please do not use their real name. *You may upload pictures of your pirate, ship, etc... Do not add captions which are meant to insult, eg. "this pirate is a coward". If you are found insulting other players, our course of action will depend on the severity of the insult. *'Do not post insults on another player's talk page.' If you do, you will probably get banned. Talk pages are for sending messages, not harrasing. *If you are banned,' The length of the ban will depend on the severity of the offence.' *'Do not post insulting comments.' If you don't have anything positive to say, it's best if you don't say anything. Chat Rules *Do not insult players or start fights. This can easily result in a ban. *One of the most important rules: No Racism! Users who break this rule will be banned indefinitely. Photos and Images *The wiki's perfered format is "*'.png'". This is because of its trasparency and detail, although other formats are allowed. *Do not add animated *.gif files without the permision of an admin. This is because certain animated *.gif files can cause seizures. If you want to add one of these files, please ask an admin. If you add one without permission, the file will be deleted. *If you have added an animated *gif file, do not add these files to templates. If you do, your template will be deleted. *If you continue to upload animated *.gif files after being warned, you are endangering the safety of the community and will receive a ban. *'Do not add photos of unrelated topics' (such as characters from a television show). Photos like that may be deleted. Userboxes and Templates *If you need help making a userbox, ask an admin. We are always eager to help users with any difficulties they may be having. *Userboxes must fit the 1700s. Do not make a userbox which is unrelated to 'Pirates of the Caribbean' or historical piracy. No Harry Potter userboxes, for example. Breaking this rule will result in a ban. *As always, do not make userboxes with inappropriate content. *'Do not make major edits to another user's template'. If you feel that this is necessary, please contact an admin. Do not take the law into your own hands. *If you make a userbox or page banner, add it to the table on the Userboxes/Test page or post it as a comment on the page. If an unlisted userbox/banner is discovered, it will be added to the page along with its code. *Please note that while you may not make a userbox which concerns an unrelated topic, generic userboxes (about a player's favourite colour, for example) are generally permitted, as are userboxes which refer to something which takes place on this or another POTCO wiki.